Happy Thanksgiving!
by Aaron Smiley
Summary: Parody of the Twelve Days of Christmas, TMNT Thanksgiving style.Warning: Complete and ununderstandable randomness....yup....HAPPY THANKSGIVING!


Disclaimer: I don't own Splinter or the Turtles. And I don't own the "Twelve Days of Christmas". Does anybody own that song? Well it's not me so who cares?_  
_

___Author's note: Welcome to my complete randomness. This was not supposed to make sense in any way. And if you don't understand even the randomness of it, well, neither do I. Just warning you...  
_

___This is a parody of the Twelve days of Christmas. Only, the guys are having a heck of a Thanksgiving. Warning: My OC, Aaron, is in this fic. Just so you people who dislike OC's know. Basically she's the one singing the song, but I gave her a few lines. Hope you like it! Feel free to sing along! That is if you can follow the tricky wording and figure out how the syllables go... _;-D

___Yeah, the lyrics are kinda dorky, but I was crunched for time, and, I mean, even the original was kind of 'out there'. Come on, really, who gets Ten lords a'leaping for Christmas? Who'd want Ten lord's a'leaping, anyway?..._

___know what? Don't answer that._

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**In the Lair on Thanksgiving  
With the TMNT,  
Leo kinda burnt the turkey.**  
Leo: I what? (gasp) Smoke!  
Mike: Who let you cook it, anyway?

**In the Lair on Thanksgiving,  
With the TMNT,  
Mikey lost the forks**  
Don: How does one loose forks?  
Mike: I put them on the table. Hey! Where'd they go?  
**And Leo kinda burnt the turkey.  
**

** In the Lair on Thanksgiving  
With the TMNT,  
Raph burnt his hand,**  
Raph: YEOWWW!  
Mike: This won't end well.  
Raph: **beep **stupid pot. What the **beep **is it so hot 'fer?  
Don: Well, it was in the oven.  
Leo: I thought the turkey was in the oven.  
Aaron: Small technicality.  
**Mikey lost the forks  
And Leo kinda burnt the turkey.**

** In the Lair on Thanksgiving  
With the TMNT,  
Raph is cursing words,**  
Splinter: Raphael. Ten flips now!  
Raph: Grrr! Aaron!...  
**cuz he burnt his hand,  
Mikey lost the forks  
And Leo kinda burnt the turkey**

**In the Lair on Thanksgiving  
With the TMNT,  
There's five napkin rings!**  
Leo: Napkin rings?  
Don: I think she's gone off her rocker.  
Mike: Well, we already knew that.  
**Raph is cursing words,**  
Raph: AARON! YOU LITTLE-!  
**cuz he burnt his hand,  
Mikey lost the forks  
And Leo kinda burnt the turkey**

**In the Lair on Thanksgiving  
With the TMNT,  
Don wears an apron**  
Don: I'm wearing a WHAT?  
**and it is pink!**  
GAH!  
**Raph is cursing words,  
cuz he burnt his hand,  
Mikey lost the forks  
And Leo kinda burnt the turkey**

**In the Lair on Thanksgiving  
With the TMNT,  
The fire alarms are beeping**  
Don: Leo! The oven's smoking! Wait! you left the burnt turkey in the oven?  
Leo: Huh? I thought we just took the pot out of there!  
Aaron: Small technicality.  
**Don wears an apron  
There's five napkin rings!  
Raph is cursing words,  
cuz he burnt his hand,  
Mikey lost the forks,**  
Mike: I put them on the table I swear! -Err-wait...did I?  
**And Leo kinda burnt the turkey.**

**In the Lair on Thanksgiving  
With the TMNT,  
Raph drank all the milk.**  
Raph: What? no I didn't touch it!  
**The fire alarms are beeping  
Don's got an apron.  
There's five napkin rings!  
Raph is cursing words,  
cuz he burnt his hand,  
Mikey lost the forks**  
Mike: Dude, where are they?  
**And Leo kinda burnt the turkey**

**In the Lair on Thanksgiving  
With the TMNT,  
Mike's watching TV,**  
Raph: Mikey! get you little green butt back over here!  
Mikey: (Whines) But the parade's on!  
Raph, Leo and Don: NOW!  
**Raph drank all the milk,  
The fire alarms are beeping,  
Don's got an apron.**  
Don: It won't come off!  
**There's five napkin rings!  
Raph is cursing words  
cuz he burnt his hand,  
Mikey lost the forks,  
And Leo kinda burnt the Turkey  
**

**In the Lair on Thanksgiving  
With the TMNT,  
Don sat on some eggs.**  
Don: What? No! I refuse to sit! What do eggs have to do with Thanksgiving, anyway? I- (slips in cranberry sauce and, of course, lands on eggs) What are these doing on the ground?  
Mike: Oh (blushes) I was looking for the forks, and Aaron kinda suggested I try the fridge. I musta left 'em out.  
Don: Ya think?  
**Mike's watching TV.  
Raph drank all the milk.  
The fire alarms are beeping  
Don's got an apron.  
There's five napkin rings!  
Raph is cursing words  
cuz he burnt his hand  
Mikey lost the forks  
And Leo kinda burnt the Turkey  
**Leo: Ok, we get it, I burnt the turkey, can we please drop it now?

**In the Lair on Thanksgiving  
With the TMNT,  
Leo ran out of green tea**  
Leo: What? No tea? (Slightly hysterical) How could this happen!  
Raph: (rolls eyes) Yeah, It's the end of the world as we know it...  
Leo: AHHHHHH!  
**Don sat on some eggs  
Mike's watching TV  
Raph drank all the milk.  
The fire alarms are beeping  
Don's got an apron.  
There's five napkin rings!  
Raph is cursing words  
cuz he burnt his hand  
Mikey lost the forks  
And Leo kinda burnt the Turkey**

**In the Lair on Thanksgiving  
With the TMNT,  
Splinter's got a headache**  
Splinter: And you wonder why...  
**Leo ran out of green tea**  
Leo: (running around like a chicken with it's head cut off) no-tea-no-tea-no-tea-no-tea-no-tea...  
**Don sat on some eggs  
Mike's watching TV**  
Mike: No I'm not!  
**Raph drank all the milk.**  
Raph:It wasn't me! It was Klunk!**  
The fire alarms are beeping**  
Raph: Can't you shut those things up, Donnie?  
Don: I didn't even know we **had **fire alarms!  
**Don's got an apron.  
There's five napkin rings!  
Raph is cursing words  
cuz he burnt his hand  
Mikey lost the forks  
And Leo kinda burnt the turkey.**

Raph: Who invited her anyway?  
Don: Everything was fine until she showed up.  
Mike: You don't think she caused all this...do you?  
Leo: GET THE TEA THIEF!  
(All turn, glaring, and grab what's left of the eggs, empty milk carton and tea boxes, and spoons which they will be forced to eat with unless the forks miraculously appear, and advance towards Aaron)

**And I think they're all gonna kill me!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**


End file.
